Roll with me
by Evilregalwhiteknight
Summary: Roller Derby AU: when experienced skater, Holy cannoli meets some fresh meat, how will she cope with going back to basics?
1. Chapter 1

I was never allowed roller skates as a child. I never questioned it either. My mother thought it'd be too dangerous. Three weeks ago however, I bought a pair of brand new skates. Rio rollers. They weren't that expensive, $65. A few women from work had decided to try out a new sport. Roller derby, which I had never heard of until Suzie had brought it up. She found videos from games and got a few of is to watch it. It wasn't a game for the faint hearted or ill experienced that was for sure.

Intake was in a few hours and I had only had three weeks to learn how to skate. We were told to come in either shorts or leggings, not jeans. Who turns up to the first session of a new sport in jeans anyway? It makes no sense at all. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top covering a sports bra. That's appropriate attire for a sport not jeans and a tee-shirt.

As I get ready to leave I tie my laces together and throw my skates over my shoulder. I am so not ready for this. I don't think I even skate right yet. But it's now or never.

I walk into the sports hall. There's about 20 people here already. Suzie's running later and there is no one else I know. Even the other women from work I've barely talked to. 10 of the people already here already had their skates on and were moving around the track they must be the experienced skaters.

I pull my eyes away from the skaters for long enough to find my size pads. Small wrist guards, and elbow pads medium knee pads and helmet. The person handing them out said to keep our skates off until after the warm up and introductions.

I sat down alone and began to pull on the knee pads. A woman sat down next to me and smiled. She began pulling her long black curls back into a low pony tail. "First timer?" Her voice was more gravelly than I had imagined.

"Yeah never really skated before. Not properly anyway." I smiled trying to cover up how nervous I was.

"Fresh meat are always nervous, don't worry about it. Bend your knees and you'll do fine."

"Is it that obvious?" my voice shaking gave me the answer.

"A little, don't worry about it. Is it on or off skates first? Off, of course freshies."

"Yeah off skates." We stood up at the same time ready to move to the middle of the hall for the warm up. "Aren't you putting on your pads?"

"I'll do it in and bit. Anyway I'm Jane, or holy cannoli, pleasure to meet you."

"Maura, the pleasures all mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Your first derby session is terrifying. Especially when you've never even stood on skates, never mind skating. Maura was a complete novice. She never gave up though, even after falling on her ass ten times over. The more she fell over she the more determined she seemed to be. Her stride improved and she managed the plow stop, the T-stop however meant she became as frustrated as I used to get. "Took me three intakes to get these you're doing great."

"Thanks, I just can't believe I can't get it. It seems to be easy." She smiled shyly attempting it again.

"If it's easy you're not doing it right." She smiles again, I see the frustration in her eyes. "Okay, stand still. Right, now move your right leg behind the left leg in the shape of a T. Okay now try it moving again." She almost had it that time. I hold my arm up ready for a high five. She leaves me hanging for a second before getting the queue and clashing her hand with mine. the pride on her face was the best. She looked so much happier now that she had began to understand how to do some of the skills.

With only 10 minutes left to the end of the session we moved the fresh meat of to the side while the last intake try and do their laps. I lead the cool down which is harder than you think when people are too busy watching the other skaters who were aiming for their 27. "Okay guys, that will be you in three weeks. So focus on me."

I sat down next to Maura again at the end of the session to take off the gear. Its strange, until tonight I had forgotten how hard T-Stops were to get to grips with. I had forgotten what it was like to be nervous about trying new tricks. "Good work tonight."

"Thanks. I didn't do too great, but I loved it." she smiled struggling to pull off her knee pads.

"So you'll be back next week then?"

"Of course." She passed her kit back to the kit manager, Hitme Spears. "I'll see you then." I watched her leave looking just as nervous as I once was.


End file.
